


unfair

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George has a different way of showing his crush, Georges dumb and so is dream, Getting Together, Jackbox, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dreams jealousy about george and jackbox
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Jackbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George jackbox jealousy

They were soulmates, platonically— unfairly, soulmates by definition. They’d stay up late through discord and TeamSpeak, much after Sapnap or Bad had left, talking about nonsense for hours and hours then eventually sleeping together unintentionally. It wasn’t fair, everything was unintentional. The way George spoke flirtatiously, unintentional. The way they’d accidentally fall asleep together— too tired to leave the discord or TeamSpeak, unintentional. The feelings dream had for George, unintentional. 

Dream had, by accident, fallen in love with George. Talking to him daily, jokingly flirting with him daily, and seeing his face whenever he streamed. It was painful, heartache at its finest for something unattainable. George was unattainable, no matter the flirts he received back from him or the pandering George did during streams, he wouldn’t fall as Dream did.

It was obvious, especially now. 

“Okay captain dnf, no more pandering!” Karl complained. George had been using shipping to pander to the audience the entire Jackbox stream. It was annoying, yeah, but it was harmless. Dream felt himself get more annoyed about it, unlike the others. It was frustrating, proving his point that he didn’t want to be proven just yet.

They had agreed on no more dnf, no more smp jokes, and no shipping jokes in general for the rest of the game. George, stubborn being his worst trait, ignored that and put dnf twice for his answers. He managed to get the audience votes.

Dream was upset, he knew he shouldn’t be— especially not if Alex or Karl weren’t but he was. It was disheartening, knowing George thought of it all as jokes. He shouldn’t be upset really, he never told him that the flirting was real. 

“I’m going to just put dnf as all my answers now.” As much as he tried to make it sound lighthearted it came out bitter, clearly as he heard Karl groan. “Stop being party poopers and put some good answers!” 

Dream didn’t respond and the call fell into silence as the rest put their answers. Once the game started, dreams answers were first spelling out d-n-f. He heard Alex laugh, annoying Alex—unfairly annoying, as he came into this group and took what felt like _his_ away from him, _George_. 

He didn’t have a right to think Alex was annoying though, it was from pure jealousy and he knew that. Bitter really, jealousy made out to be one of his worst traits. 

George laughed as both the answers related to dnf, crying out from his giggles, “Oh my god, I didn’t think you guys would actually just— and I’m pandering?” Ignoring the fact that the pandering in question was because of George, his laugh was hypnotizing. It could easily make anyone forget the fact that they were mad at him from the start.

“It was your fault we’re pandering anyway.” Dream stated bluntly, a little too bluntly. It was crashing down and he knew it, the uncalled annoyance of Quackity, the bluntness in his voice, and the tension in the voice call was all his fault.

Dream felt frustrated, in himself, in George, and everyone. For what? For the reason, he couldn’t confess this crush to the man he’s known for years? Angry at the world for an issue that's his fault. 

The game went on, countless dnf and George mom jokes later, then it was time for a different game. An easy option to leave opened.

“I’m going to head out!” Dream lightens his voice, “Bye!” He didn’t give George the time to interrupt, mid Dream he left. His heart pounding and the computer heat firing up his room. 

He had the stream open still, Georges frown apparent as he raised the volume.

“That sucks, he just left!” George complained. Karl laughed, “I’ll stay George!” Sapnap butting in, “Me too, gogy.” George's face wrinkled up at that, muttering ‘gogy’ and then speaking up, “Do we have any replacements?”

George looked down, grabbing his phone and directing his fingers to Dreams messages, his hand fumbling over the letters. Nervous for some reason.

_You okay? :(_

Dream jumped at the notification, his heart beating as he checked his phone. Message from George, he smiled at the message. Maybe it was too obvious how he felt, he spoke in his tone a lot.

_Yeah lol_  
_sorry i was just tired xd_

Dream puts his phone down, laying his head on the computer desking and looking up at Georges stream. 

George was unfairly beautiful, his eyes, his laugh, and his face— _too_ pretty for his own good, too pretty for him to know what to do with it, and too pretty for Dream to get over this crush he’s been holding in since summer.

Dream could tell the stream felt off since he left, he didn’t mean to ruin the energy but he did. They had added Fundy and Bad as replacements. George didn’t seem to be enjoying it as much as he did, he could feel when his stream was about to end.

Dream grabbed his phone again, no new message from George after he said he was tired. Fair, he was streaming.

_Hey_  
_sorry, i feel like i ruined your stream lol_  
_I'll be on your next one as payment!_

He left it at that and closed his phone, it was late for him. Unfair the time zone between the two. He let his eyelids fall heavy with the noise of George's laughter in the background.


	2. Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap therapy kinda filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment maybe if u enjoyed!

Dream, a bad habit of his, had checked Twitter first thing in the morning. Ignoring any message received by George from the previous night or the early mornings. He wasn’t ready yet, truthfully. 

He scrolled for what felt like hours upon hours, through theories and directed messages on why he left the Jackbox stream. It had more of an impact than he thought it would’ve. His emotions were on clear display for an analysis thread or a why dnf is real thread, unlucky. 

Dream decided it was enough of twitter— it was unhealthy seeing the constant opinions formed on you over one stream. He closed the app and went to the messages, hesitantly, afraid of the response, afraid of the confrontation- afraid of George. 

He opened the messages between the two and sighed out of relief, nothing bad. 

_ youre good :) _

_ But since you said it you’re coming on my next stream for the full time _

He pondered on what to reply with for a while, deciding it’d be better to just not reply at all— they’d talk whenever they got on the TeamSpeak. 

Dream turns his phone off, stretching, walking over to his computer. He opened TeamSpeak and scrolled through the servers, eyes catching Sapnap in one of the voice chats. 

No matter what feelings developed over George, time spent with him, or thoughts being cluttered about him. Sapnap was still one of his closest friends, honesty and loyalty keeping their friendship together. 

“Hey.” Dream says once he joined TeamSpeak. 

Sapnap unmutes, “hey.” he pauses his music from Spotify, “you just woke up?” 

Dream rubs his eyes, “yeah.” he continues, “I was up late last night— even after I left the stream, I didn’t mean to stay up though.” 

Sapnap hums, “dude, you know Twitter got riled up from you leaving?” He laughed, linking a tweet into the TeamSpeak, “they think you’re jealous.”

Dream quiets, looking at the tweet Sapnap sent. It was funny, funny for the reason it shouldn’t be, funny because it was real. The tweet was a joke, a joke hidden by the truth they didn’t know yet.

“Dream?” Sapnaps voice was the tone Dream hated, the tone of a helping friend, the tone of Sapnap knowing what Dream knew. Sapnap somehow always knew. 

“I don’t want to talk about it— not yet at least, it’s early you know?” 

He heard Sapnaps disappointment through the screen, somehow he did. He just knew when Sapnap didn’t agree with one of his answers or opinions. 

“You act like my parents.” Dream joked, smoothing the tension of confrontation in the voice chat. He heard Sapnap laugh, “Good, you need a parental figure!”

Dream huffed, “Not from you! I’m the oldest in this situation, I should be parenting you.” Sapnap laughed, making Dream laugh with him.

The laughter paused from Dream once he heard the TeamSpeak announcer say that a user had joined the channel. 

“Gogy!” Sapnap laughed. In a way, Sapnap was the glue that held them all together. Sapnap was the grounded middle, the honest friend and Dream didn’t know if he could thank him correctly. 

“Sappitus!” George responded, “Is anyone streaming?” Sapnap told him not him and answered for Dream too, not like he’d stream soon either way. 

“Dream?” George directed his voice towards Dream. Dream paused, nerve-wracking, this was all too nerve-wracking. George wasn’t confrontational, he wouldn’t bring up any of the tweets or the past stream, Dream knew that yet he was scared.

“Yeah?” He answers. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

George did it often, Dream knew it too, it didn’t mean anything. It was nice to hear the others' names come out of his mouth.  _ George _ , it felt amazing to say. To George, it was comforting. They’d say each other's names for no reason, just to know the other is there. 

Sapnap groaned, “Actually, I’m going to stream.” He interrupts, “I’ll come back, maybe.” His icon goes deafened and the call falls into silence.

One day Dream would thank Sapnap for being the brains in their friendship, today was not that day. Sapnap would be cursed for this day. 

“Hi Dream.” Simple, what a  _ simple  _ sentence yet it felt like Dream had this weight on his shoulders, his voice could waver, his hands could shake and his eyes could feel heavy over a simple hi. 

“Hi, George.” George giggled, “I’m thinking about streaming tomorrow, remember you have to join– okay?” He continued the conversation.

Dream laughed, “Yeah, I know. What are you going to stream?” 

George hums, thinking about the options apparently, “Well—” he pauses mid-sentence, “I was thinking about bedwars, Karl said he wanted to play that with me one day and so I’m planning to do it tomorrow. You down?” 

Karl. So it wasn’t just going to be the two, why did he expect it was going to be just them anyway? Of course, alone time wasn’t like  _ that _ to George like it was to  _ him _ . 

“Okay.” Dream laughs, “I thought you meant like, just _ us _ when I said I’d be on your stream.” 

Silence, awkward now. Tension in the call. Just us, what did just us mean? Did it mean the two playing Minecraft or did it mean the relationship formed between the calls when it was just  _ them _ ?

“Do you want it to be just us?” George says quietly. 


End file.
